<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smol Bean by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306929">Smol Bean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics'>i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John teases Alex who starts pouting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smol Bean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why hello there shortie,” John greeted as Alex walked in. “Welcome home.”</p><p>Alex glared at his boyfriend and sat on his lap. “I’m not that short.”</p><p>“Well, how tall are you?”</p><p>“5′5.″ Alex already knew he was going to lose this battle.</p><p>“And I’m 5′10, therefore, you are short.”</p><p>“I AM NOT THAT SHORT!”</p><p>John chucked at how easy it was to make Alex mad. And he was really cute when mad. Like a little kitten. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Alex spent the next 5 minutes trying to kill John with his eyeballs. It didn’t end up being successful. John was laughing hysterically the whole time.</p><p>“Angry smol.” John retorted after he had finally breathed and regained a little bit of composure.</p><p>Alex stood up, walked to another chair, looked away from John and pouted.</p><p>“Aww, no, Lexi come back,” John tried to sound sincere but was still laughing so it didn’t really work out in his favor.</p><p>Alex looked over his shoulder still pouting. John walked over and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, kissing his forehead.</p><p>“I hope you know I was only teasing. Besides, the fact that you’re short makes you even cuter.”</p><p>Alexander’s face turned bright red and John continued to laugh again into his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>